Chapter 151 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Second Wave, Second Wind
Short Summary Long Summary Stretching, Natsu asks if he should be flattered or disturbed that Kabuto sought him out. The Ninja leaves that up to the Wizard, saying he won’t let the Act face Zeref until he’s had his fill of fighting him. Natsu smirks that Kabuto doesn’t seem the type to seek battle, saying the glasses make him look like a bookworm. After Kabuto points out their first bout was even, Natsu laughs and agrees that Kabuto is a warrior through and through. Powering up, Natsu says he should take the fight more seriously, hoping Kabuto does the same. When the Ninja raises an eyebrow, Natsu tells him not to play dumb, knowing he was holding back. After Kabuto curiously asks how he knows, Natsu points to his nose, saying he knows his enemies’ true power. This prompts happy to brag that hunting dogs and cats don’t have noses that good. As Natsu powers up to Dragon Force, he says Kabuto can either show every ounce of power now, or he can quickly knock out the Ninja and move on to Zeref. Kabuto laughs and is amazed at the tremendous power, comparing it to Naruto and Sasuke, excited at the prospect matching blows. He declares that while he’s protector of the Hidden Leaf’s Orphanage, he’s still Orochimaru’s pupil. Thanks to his time with the Sannin, Kabuto wants to learn about Natsu’s power by trading blows. When the Ninja throws off his cloak, Natsu is shocked at his appearance, calling it no wonder he likes to talk about snakes. Kabuto calls the appearance an unfortunate side effect of regrettable experiments, but he sees those mistakes as part of his identity. Plus, he certainly welcomes the tremendous boost in power. He properly introduces himself as the Snake Sage, eager to see who’s stronger. Natsu calls it no wonder the power smelt familiar when he hears ‘sage’. Then, Kabuto transforms with Snake Sage Mode, hissing that he’s gone from a snake to a dragon. He never imagined he would feel this free from simply training his body to this point. Now that Orochimaru’s Chakra is no longer key to his strength, Kabuto feels he’s truly become his own man, asking if Natsu can imagine his happiness and euphoria. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu orders Happy to find Sasuke and get him away from Zeref. Shocked, the Exceed protests leaving, remembering what happened with Grimmjow. Natsu reminds his friend that he’s stronger now, plus they can’t be selfish when other friends need help. Happy is incredulous at the thought of Sasuke needing help, believing he and Kakashi are the only people in the 3rd stronger than Natsu. Natsu adds that Sasuke is fighting Zeref, and raises his bandaged arm, saying he’s the only one who can beat Zeref. Kabuto stays back, wanting Natsu completely focused so his strength can be properly tested. When Happy asks if he’s certain he’ll be okay, Natsu gives a thumbs-up. He confidently calls himself Fairy Tail’s proud Dragon Slayer and Igneel’s Son. Happy thinks he has to believe in his friend, saying he’d hate to leave Sasuke for dead. He tells Natsu to come back alive, saying he won’t forgive him for dying. Once Happy flies off, Natsu thanks Kabuto for waiting. The Ninja explains he only did it so the Wizard would be focused on the fight, wanting to experience every ounce of power. Natsu leaps forward with a Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fire Dragon Fist. Gleeful, Kabuto holds out his hands and waves them about fast enough to deflect all the punches, though he notes his hands would’ve been injured without the Chakra covering them. The scientist notes that Dragon Force instantly gives an exponential boost in power, with strength on an actual dragon’s level, saying this warrants further study. Natsu notices that all his attacks were blocked, thinking no one has ever done that. The Ninja knocks the Dragon Slayer away with a kick to the stomach, forcing Natsu to grunt in pain from the Natural Energy enhanced blow. Natsu recovers and sends a Fire Dragon ROAR. Kabuto retaliates with a Sage Art: Dragon’s Mouth that devours the flames. When the Ninja says he’ll enter Hell itself, Natsu leaps to the side, avoiding the ground being wiped from existence. When the Wizard notes that would’ve killed him, Kabuto says his Natural Energy dragon vaporized whatever entered its mouth, calling Natsu smart to sense the danger. When Natsu asks what the point of killing him would be if Zeref wants him alive, Kabuto makes the mistaken assumption that if the Wizard was foolish enough to be killed by that, Zeref’s plans for him would’ve been a waste of time and effort. The Ninja renews the duel with a Sage Art: White Extreme Attack. Natsu gasps and shields his eyes from the bright light, disoriented by the deafening sound. Smirking, Kabuto rushes Natsu, who is able to smell the Ninja coming. Natsu hits Kabuto in the neck with a Fire Dragon Claw, knocking him away. Kabuto curses his error in judgment, and forgetting about the sense of smell. Recovering, Kabuto goes through Hand Signs and unleashes a Sage Art: Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu. Natsu tries to match it with a Fire Dragon ROAR, but the Natural Energy overwhelms the Magic. Natsu is forced to dodge, and sees the entire area, including Coalition soldiers, get washed away. Kabuto rushes forward to engage in Taijutsu, mixing Chakra and Nature Energy around his hands to boost the Chakra Scalpels. Natsu quickly ducks under the near decapitating blow, comparing it to dodging Erza’s swords. He then yells that he’ll use his head if the ‘jerk’ is trying to take it off, and head-butts the Ninja with a Fire Dragon Sword Horn. Kabuto grunts in pain, but recovers and yells that the Wizard is wide open, trying to cleave him in half. Natsu yells that he’s too fast to hit, pushes himself off of Kabuto, and manages only to get some hair cut off. Kabuto promises to hit Natsu with an attack that can’t be avoided, slams his palm down, and releases a Sage Art: Inorganic Animation. The earth rises around Natsu, surrounding him in a prison. When Natsu demands to know what this is, Kabuto explains he used Natural Energy to breath life into the lifeless to do his bidding. He then has several roots wrap around Natsu and squeeze. Kabuto says he has no intention of killing the Act is such a violent manner, just wanting him to pass out from pain so he can bring him to Zeref alive. Making the roots tighten, Kabuto promises that it isn’t anything too malicious, possibly even enlightening. Natsu yells that he doesn’t do enlightening, especially where Zeref is concerned. He then explodes in a tremendous amount of flames. A surprised Kabuto notes the vast energy, calling it excellent he can test his power more. Natsu tells the Ninja he’ll regret it, the Jutsu ending and the earth stabilizing. Natsu takes the offensive with a Hidden Flame Form: Flame Lotus Phoenix Blade, Kabuto gasping at the speed before being rammed. The Wizard pushes the Ninja through Tenrou and into a rock formation, igniting the attack. Natsu angrily tells Kabuto to not think of him as a test subject, cursing to not be looked down on. Kabuto casually strides out, rubbing his stomach in slight pain. Natsu is shocked the Ninja shrugged off what defeated Zero and brought Mard Geer to the brink. Kabuto admits the attack stung, saying he’ll take a breather. Natsu loudly protest, but Kabuto says he doesn’t have a choice before his stomach pulsates. Blobs start to form into clones with Sage Art: DNA Replication, disgusting Natsu. Kabuto explains that he combined Natural Energy with some of Orochimaru’s techniques to make sentient clones, and orders his creations forward. Natsu mutters about this sucking as the clones assault from all angles. Kabuto admits it might’ve been unwise to use such a draining technique, but he believes it’s worth it to create enough strong clones to give the Act trouble. Unlike Shadow Clones, a single solid hit won’t beat them, and they have an actual lifespan that must be worn out. The Clones combine Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu to hit from all sides, bringing him to his knees. Kabuto tells the Clones to not hit too hard, knowing Zeref will be unhappy if Natsu is in unsatisfactory condition. Natsu repeats that he won’t be brought to Zeref, he’ll go himself to settle things on his terms, no one else’s. Kabuto notes he hasn’t hit the Act hard enough, so Natsu laughs that he’s pretty stubborn and has been told it’s one of his best qualities. Natsu says Kabuto is ‘one hell of a Sage’, and he wants to do awesome things to match what the Ninja can do when he fully masters his own Sage Mode. Natsu exits Dragon Force with a confident grin. When Kabuto asks what he’s planning, Natsu says that after Kabuto showed his, he’ll show his own. Kabuto is absolutely shocked when red scales and gold flames cover Natsu, sensing Natural Energy melding with Magic, realizing he’s facing Sage Mode. He had thought the Coalition made a mistake when they said Natsu attained it, but he sees the truth. He proclaims that Natsu has become the first true Dragon Sage. Natsu says the Ninja wouldn’t believe how thrilled he was when he got the power, claiming it brought him closer to the others’ level. Kabuto is surprised that Natsu recognizes his inferiority to Naruto and the other Acts. Natsu admits the other three are stronger than him, but that doesn’t mean he won’t eventually reach their level. He wants to stand on equal footing with his ‘brothers’ soon and live up to the title of Act of Order for the sake of the universe. Natsu then tears through the Clones, destroying each with tremendous physical strength and melee skills. The last Clone tries to run in fear, but Natsu runs his clawed hand through him, saying he won’t get away as he dissolves. Kabuto calls it impressive that the power was boosted to where the five Clones were killed, saying it was the next level of Shadow Clone Jutsu. Natsu laughs and calls that crap, saying Naruto’s clones hit harder. When Natsu rushes forward, Kabuto defends himself with Sage Art: Thick Skinned Jutsu. Natsu manages to break through most of the layers with Sage Dragon Thunder Fist, finishing the job with a second punch of Natural Energy. Kabuto grunts as he’s pushed back, while Natsu is surprised the Ninja took an attack that knocked Grimmjow down. Natsu sends a Sage Dragon ROAR. Knowing Water Style is useless now, Kabuto dodges and retaliates with a Sage Art: Fury Attack. The dragon explodes when it gets near Natsu, enveloping him in the blast. Natsu shrugs it off and whips out his Sage Dragon Holy Wings. When Kabuto avoids that, Natsu speeds forward with a Sage Dragon Exploding Fist to the stomach. Yelling in pain, Kabuto is sent airborne. Natsu does his chant, puts his enflamed hands together, and tosses a Sage Dragon Holy Flame. Kabuto is enveloped in a strike comparable to warheads, lighting up the whole island. Renji is in shock at the golden flames, Rukia realizes it’s Natsu, and Luffy notes that he’s fighting someone really strong. Natsu pants as he stares at the injured Kabuto. Natsu asks if that was satisfactory for the taste of a fellow Sage. Kabuto stands up, dusts off, spits blood, and cracks his neck. He states it was satisfactory, asking to continue so his mission can be completed. Zeref observes the attack, noting that Natsu has grown. He calls it shame that Natsu is capable of killing him, but he no longer has interest in dying. The Black Wizard says Natsu is 400 years too late to fulfill his old purpose, now that he seeks to rule the world instead of remaking it. He then looks at the bloody Sasuke, impressed that he’s still standing after the beatdown, asking if he’s just that stubborn, since the last beatdown left the Uchiha writhing in agony. Panting, Sasuke vows that he won’t drop until his comrades come and beat Zeref. Chuckling, Zeref says he admires the tenacity, calling it a shame they’re enemies, believing that dedication to ideals would be valued in the Coalition, wishing he would’ve stayed fixated on destroying the Hidden Leaf and all who ‘profited’ from the Uchiha Clan’s destruction. Sasuke says that he has no regrets about his current position despite the reminder of what he did in the past. Cruelly laughing, Zeref calls Sasuke a waste of potential to the highest degree, saying he could’ve accomplished so much as a revolutionary and visionary like Madara. He derides the Uchiha for throwing it all away for a few ‘insignificant friends’. Sasuke snarls that they aren’t insignificant, saying he won’t have the Act talk bad about them in front of him. Zeref laughs that they are insignificant, saying Sasuke had the power to shape the world in his image and chose to waste it. Sasuke vows that he’d rather lower himself than be anything like Zeref. He’d have to kill himself if he did something as sick as what Zeref is planning for Natsu. Sasuke calls Zeref a monster drunk on his own power who’s fallen for Konton’s crap. Zeref sighs that Sasuke can only try to talk him to death, saying it’s going as well as the attempts to try and kill him. Zeref points his hand at Sasuke, saying he’s toyed with him long enough and it’s time for him to die. Annoyed, Sasuke asks if he’s bored with him now. Zeref says he enjoyed this immensely. It might be the Contradictory Curse that’s making him enjoy the torment unlike previously. After he admits he really wants to stick around for the torment, Sasuke asks what changed. Zeref says he simply knows where he must go next, no longer having a reason to stay and play with Sasuke. Since Sasuke has no intention of turning, he’ll just kill him now. He bids the Ninja farewell, hoping he’s just remembered as a steppingstone to the Coalition’s victory, charging up his orb of Magic. Sasuke apologizes to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, thinking he isn’t coming back from this and they’ll have to win the war without him. After Zeref fires the orb, Sasuke stands and waits for death. Happy suddenly swoops in with Max Speed and flies off with Sasuke. The Exceed calls it a close call, muttering about how strong Zeref is, having never felt such powerful and evil Magic. Sasuke agrees that he’s pure evil, comparing it to facing Kaguya. Sasuke asks where Natsu is, prompting Happy to explain that they ran into a crowd, beat some up, and is now facing Kabuto. Sasuke hopes Natsu is all right, knowing just how dangerous his fellow pupil of Orochimaru’s is. Happy confidently says his friend will be all right, thinking there’s no way he’ll lose to the Snake Sage. Sasuke nods in agreement, saying that if anyone can beat Kabuto, it’s Natsu. Happy says he isn’t here to fuss over Natsu, but to keep Sasuke safe. He asks the Uchiha to stop talking and save his strength until they get to the healers. Sasuke mentally thanks Natsu, but adds that he couldn’t do anything to stop Zeref. Seeing it as letting everyone down, Sasuke thinks it’s all up to Natsu and Luffy now. The act of saving a life sets a terrible event in motion, threatening the entire 2nd and 3rd Divisions. Ukitake sees more boats dock on the Tenrou shore, noting that the Second Wave is beginning. Kakashi will lead the sweep through the lower area of Tenrou, his Sharingan perfect for the job. Hancock joins, eager to be on the island with Luffy, and fantasizing about modeling a new bikini and having her ‘love’ rub sun tan lotion on her back. Sandersonia and Marigold are just confused when their sister starts to have a nosebleed. Franky yells for everyone to have no fear now that he’s here, striking his SUPER pose, his entourage joining in. Gray refuses to let his friend show him up, muttering for him not to take all the fun from him. He looks at his arm where his Devil Slayer markings had vanished. Realizing that Zeref and E.N.D. are here, he curses Chitsujo for taking his Devil Slayer Magic when this is the time it’s needed. He thinks he’s owed an explanation for why so much power was taken from him. He wonders why he wouldn’t be ready, and what disqualifies him from Devil Slayer Magic. The Hidden Leaf’s Raidō joins to finally make a difference, thinking his blade will poison their enemies to death, and the old generation still has some tricks up its sleeve. From the 2nd Division, Marco joins in the Second Wave as acting commander in Sabo’s place. Hinata and Hiashi come to use their Byakugan to track down enemies. Droy volunteers to make sure Jet is alright. Levy thinks along similar lines concerning Gajeel, knowing she couldn’t bear it if he died here and promising to protect herself this time. The Motion Sick Rogue quickly gets off the ship and starts kissing the ground. Regaining composure, he thinks Fairy Tail doesn’t need to worry, promising to do everything he can to help get their sacred grounds back. Jenny also tells herself she must do her part. She wants Mirajane not to worry, looking to the three duels with the Vice Admirals, promising to take the place back for her and Fairy Tail. Flare joins, eager to provide aid for her captain. Speed Jiru is the final notable soldier of the 2nd to join the assault. Many of the First Wave’s soldiers join in so as not to be bogged down at the beaches. Luffy is first among them, wanting to help Sasuke and Natsu while beating Zeref to settle the score. He tells Natsu to hang on as he cracks his knuckles, saying he better not have beaten everyone and had all the fun. The only notable soldiers staying behind are Evergreen, still heavily injured from Miyako, and Ukitake who will use Healing Arts to speed treatment of injured. Marco looks at the destroyed forest, saying they shouldn’t expect things to be easy despite the strategy working perfectly. Kakashi says they’ve come far since the beginning, believing it’s time to put an end to this chapter. When a smirking Marco asks if he’s ready, Kakashi gives an affirmative, saying he’d be a bad commander if he wasn’t ready for the biggest fight yet. With that, the Second Wave pours into the ruined forest, officially beginning the sweep of the island. Pantherlily sees them advancing, saying it’s good things are going smoothly. Levy sees them and yells in horror at Gajeel’s state. Pantherlily orders her not to touch him before he gets to a doctor, just wanting to let her know about his condition. Levy gives a sad nod as the Exceed flies off with her lover. She tells a concerned Droy that she’s fine, saying they should take their sacred grounds back and not let Gajeel’s injuries be in vain. More Coalition grunts start to emerge when the interior is reach, Zeref having created underground tunnels throughout the whole island, having the foresight to take measures if the Buster Call failed in preventing cannon fire. Kakashi smirks at there being more soldiers underground, saying he wanted an excuse to try this Jutsu. He then slams down an Earth Style: Erupt, forcing all the Coalition soldiers above ground. While a Hidden Rock Ninja gapes at Kakashi copying that, asking when he had the time, someone tries a sneak attack. Raidō cuts the grunt down with Kokutō, proudly calling his commander the Man of a Thousand Jutsus, then telling the young man to stay focused so he doesn’t die from spectating. He smiles at the thought of him saving a Rock Ninja, calling it a strange universe that a certain magnificent brat made, apologizing for doubting his potential. Sandersonia and Marigold use Haki to avoid sneak attacks, using Snake Pit Dance, the former calling the men stupid for thinking their attacks would hit, the latter suggesting the error should be shown. Marigold stabs with Snake Stick, while Sandersonia nails a crowd with Snake Slam. While they say they aren’t as strong as their older sister, they’ll still crush the enemy like elephants before ants. Boa Hancock relentlessly tears through crowds of Coalition grunts with a spinning Perfume Femur. Thanks to her hate of all men not named Luffy, and all women as potential love rivals, it’s very to attack enemies. While one soldier yells that the Pirate Empress is too fast and strong, a Marine calls it no fair she joined the Alliance, remembering she was a Warlord and asking why she’d give up that status. Hancock calls out to Salome, who allows the Ex-Warlord to step on his head, moving up as she creates a giant heart. Hancock says they’re all guilty of having their hearts charmed by her, which is why their bodies are hardening. While the grunts wonder how she knows, Hancock turns them all to stone with a volley of Slave Arrows. Franky laughs as all the attacks bounce off his cybernetic body, yelling to the ‘fools’ that his body is beyond human comprehension, and that his awesome ‘mecha-power’ should be feared. He then dramatically holds out his hand and blasts the Coalitionists with a Coup De Vent. Gray says that while he doesn’t have Devil Slayer Magic, he’s confident everyone facing him will need a century of training before matching him. He then tosses an Ice Make: Saucer, knocking out several soldiers. Namur growls and tears through crowds with his fangs. Kensei blasts more with Tachikaze. Rukia uses Hakuren to instantly freeze more. Suigetsu casually cuts down more with the Executioner’s Blade, musing about how weak they are compared to Seiko. Laxus creates massive explosions of lighting that would make Makarov proud. Levy leads the charge for the 2nd, yelling a battle cry for Gajeel and firing a Solid Script: Lightning. Droy hits a second line of soldiers with a Plant Knuckle, saying that even if he isn’t number one in Levy’s heart, he’ll still do everything to support her. An annoyed Levy asks when she gave permission to pry into her heart, earning a sheepish apology. Hinata declares this is for her Wizard friends, and tears through more soldiers with Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Hiashi gives a proud smile for his daughter, but tells her not to write him off yet, sending his own Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Neji says that the two should do it right, and sends an Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm with double the strength. One poor grunt asks if they were in a middle of a family competition. With a triumphant smirk, Neji says he is the prodigy of the family so he can protect them. Sighing, Hiashi says his nephew wins this round, but says Hinata gets closer to surpassing him every day. While Hinata blushes at the praise, Neji says he better keep up his training. Rogue transforms into shadows to move into another crowd, rematerializes, and gathers shadows. He yells that they should’ve been watching, and sends them flying with a Shadow Dragon Twister. Jenny transforms with Machina Soul: Long-Ranged Mode, an anti-tank rifle on her. She blasts massive beams of Magic into Coalition crowds, sending them all flying. She yells for them to never forget she isn’t just a pretty face and sexy body. Speed Jiru gets into a sprinter’s stance, lance and shield in front, and Charges, striking the grunts like a bowling ball to pins. Marco grins at how eager his fellow Whitebeard Pirate is. The Proxy then decides to do his part with a Sacred Fire. Seeing the blue fire envelop the targets, Ace says his friend improved his flames’ quality. He boasts that his are still the hottest among the Whitebeards, and shoots a volley of Fire Gun, saying he wouldn’t be ‘Fire Fist’ otherwise. Marco rolls his eyes at Ace being so competitive, asking who’s next. Flare steps up, excitedly telling ‘Captain Luffy’ to watch her. She then attacks with a Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, much to the soldiers’ horror. Luffy yells that Flare is so awesome, glad she’s a part of a crew, saying they needed someone who could be so awesome with hair. Flare blushes in happiness, this being the first positive leader-figure in her life after leaving Ivan. Luffy says she’ll now see how her captain does things. He then instantly flattens more with a Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, cheering as he does so. Ichiya shoves Thunder Perfume into his nose, and charges with a Justice Thunder MEN. Hiyori and Lisa both bring down the Hollow Masks and vaporize crowds with Cero. Shūhei twirls and tosses the blades of Kazeshini before they start moving like snakes and tear through the grunts. He calls the move Hebigama, or snake scythes, where he manipulates his blades with Spirit Energy so they can move while being thrown, daring the grunts to avoid blades designed to reap lives. Izuru raises Wabisuke over his head, asking the enemy soldiers who’s ready to die, calling his blade a guillotine ready to decapitate. The soldiers are in disbelief at how much like an actual reaper their enemy is. Izuru suddenly Flash Steps through the crowd, showing just how much the Gotei 13 Lieutenants outmatch the rank and file. At this point, the Alliance reaches the territory of the Coalition officers, springing several traps. Some grunts are frozen in place, others step into swampy objects, while more cause barbed wire to spring up and slash them. Hiashi curses that they were so focused on cannon fodder that they were distracted. Shura gestures to the Ordeal of String, Gedatsu loudly indicates the Ordeal of Swamp, and Ohm stares at the Ordeal of Iron. Shura introduces them as the Priests of Upper Yard, saying that Satori was always trash compared to them, and it shows with his death. Luffy wonders who they are, Upper Yard sounding familiar and reminding him of a Sky Island, but nothing rings a bell. Neji simply says they’re the enemy, furious that the traps got past the Byakugan. Ohm smirks that it’s a trick picked up from Rakuen, whose Research Department gave devices for instant deployment of Ordeals. He states that the Hyūga eyes mean nothing if the attacks are too fast to prepare for. Shura points his fiery lance, saying he’ll burn all in his Ordeal of String. Rukia steps up; noting that the device indicates something solid, which means it isn’t an invisible force stopping everyone. This allows Rukia to freeze the restraint, revealing strings, saying it was way too easy. Shura is in absolute disbelief at his Ordeal being beaten so easily. Rukia instantly gets behind Shura with Flash Step, saying he’s out of his depth and should just stay there until the fight ends. Shura is completely frozen over, so quickly he doesn’t even comprehend his defeat. Gedatsu and Ohm gape in shock at the curb stomp, the former calling his comrade ‘so careless’ while the latter notes how dangerous the woman is while grabbing Eisen Whip. Rukia coldly stares at them in a way that Byakuya would be proud of, making them instinctively back up. A cursing Ohm tosses out several silver balls that explode into barbed wire, Hinata exclaiming in worry for ‘Ms. Rukia’. Said Soul Reaper sighs in annoyance at them thinking this will do anything to her. With a wave of her hand, Rukia instantly freezes the barbed wire. Gedatsu yells for them to get backup, asking if the others are ready to fight. While the Alliance freezes and sweat-drops, Ohm face-palms, saying his comrade wasn’t supposed to reveal the location of the others for the element of surprise. While Gedatsu exclaims he was so careless, Ohm says they might as well come out since Gedatsu revealed their presence. Ohm asks Hiashi to be honest and wonders if he saw them. When the Hyūga head admits he didn’t, Ohm raises an eyebrow, attributing it to Avatar’s Black Magic. A veil of darkness dissipates to reveal other Coalition officers. Jerome smirks and draws his sword, telling the others not to underestimate Black Magic while complimenting D6 for a good job. When the Machias simply nods, Jerome frowns at the lack of gratitude. Mary winks and giddily says they should have fun. Abel chuckles, Goemon bows, and Briar says it’s time to show Black Magic’s power to crush their enemies. Mosqueda steps out, flanked by Loly and Menoly. Chūkichi, the Mist Ninja, steps out, knowing hiding is useless against the Byakugan. Finally, Zetsu emerges from the ground, both sides agreeing this will be fun. Goemon quickly strikes with Torture Magic. Briar splits with Clone Magic to form Sad Briar, Happy Briar, Angry Briar, and In Love Briar. All four fire magic shockwaves that force several to frantically dodge. Surrounded by Alliance grunts, Mary asks if they’ll hurt little old her, and darkly smiles before using Virus to make them collapse, playfully asking how painful stomach viruses are. D6 fires Magic beams into the crowd. Zetsu attacks with Wood Style, having surpassed the original creation of Kaguya. Mosqueda takes out Alliance soldiers punch by punch. Loly and Menoly stick together while cutting through the rank and file. Loly calls the Alliance trash; calling it a miracle they survived the Wandenreich. Menoly agrees, asking if they should be merciful and finish them off. Loly gladly transforms with a “Poison, Escolopendra”. She admits she hates her Resurreción due to how hideous it looks, wondering how Aizen could find the form attractive, but decides she’ll just corrode and poison all her enemies. Menoly steps back, knowing how indiscriminate the poison is. Jerome smirks that the Alliance has hit a wall, calling it too bad their progress was brought to a halt, vowing they won’t interfere with Zeref anymore. Marco laughs that they’ve ‘hit a wall’, with Kakashi asking if they should show what the Alliance does to walls. Three Coalition officers approach from different angles. Heavy Sano cackles and tosses Hollow Bait into the air, opening Garganta and summoning Hollows, yelling for them to serve their new master. Jackie Tristan, her Dirty Boots ready, wonders how her second battle will go. Rōshi leaps from tree to tree, sighing and asking his Tailed Beast if this will suck. Son Goku grunts in acknowledgement, earning a sigh from the Jinchūriki. Omake: Naruto’s Punishment Ichigo gleefully says they’re at a lovely old house for Naruto’s punishment, the deadpan Ninja realizing it’s a haunted house. The other Acts confirm it, Ichigo chuckling that they’ll direct Naruto through the house with an earpiece. Natsu says he can’t run away, only forward, no matter what comes after him. Naruto takes a deep breath, asking if whoever is in there knows not to touch him, adding that they’ll be knocked out if they try anything. Luffy crassly says Naruto will be too busy screaming like a ‘bitch’ to fight back. Ichigo adds that Naruto is getting the long tour of the house, so he’ll see every room. Resigned, Naruto says he figured. At the entrance, Naruto admits he doesn’t want to do this anymore. Ichigo simply says he has to. Naruto suggests he go on a ride or strip or both. Natsu points out that wouldn’t be a punishment, telling the ‘wuss’ to go inside. Whimpering, Naruto repeatedly chants that he doesn’t want to do this as he turns the doorknob. Luffy is just gleeful the punishment is beginning. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Kabuto Yakushi Happy Renji Abarai Rukia Kuchiki Monkey D. Luffy Zeref Dragneel Sasuke Uchiha Jūshirō Ukitake Kakashi Hatake Boa Hancock Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Franky Gray Fullbuster Raidō Namiashi Marco Hinata Hyūga Hiashi Hyūga Droy Levy McGarden Rogue Cheney Jenny Realight Flare Corona Speed Jiru Pantherlily Gajeel Redfox Salome Namur Kensei Muguruma Suigetsu Hōzuki Laxus Dreyar Neji Hyūga Portgas D. Ace Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Shūhei Hisagi Izuru Kira Shura Gedatsu Ohm Jerome D-6 Mary Abel Goumon Briar Gantenbainne Mosqueda Loly Avirrne Menoly Mallia Chūkichi Zetsu Heavy Sano Jackie Tristan Rōshi Son Goku Omake Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Abilities Magic * Dragon Slayer Magic ** Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fire Dragon Fist ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Claw ** Fire Dragon Sword Horn ** Hidden Flame Form: Flame Lotus Phoenix Blade * Sage Dragon Slayer ** Sage Dragon Thunder Fist ** Sage Dragon Roar ** Sage Dragon Holy Wings ** Sage Dragon Exploding Fist ** Sage Dragon Holy Flame * Max Speed * Ice Make: Saucer * Solid Script: Lightning * Plant Knuckle * Shadow Dragon Twister * Machina Soul: Long-Ranged Mode * Hair Shower: Wolf Fang * Thunder Perfume ** Justice Thunder Men * Black Magic ** Torture Magic ** Clone Magic ** Virus Jutsu * Sage Art: Dragon’s Mouth * Sage Art: White Extreme Attack * Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu * Chakra Scalpels * Sage Art: Inorganic Animation * Sage Art: DNA Replication * Water Style: Water Bomb * Sage Art: Thick Skinned Jutsu * Sage Art: Fury Attack * Sharingan * Byakugan * Earth Style: Erupt * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Kido * Kaidō (回道, Turn Way) Haki Ordeals * Ordeal of String * Ordeal of Swamp * Ordeal of Iron Devil Fruits * Snake Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra * Snake Snake Fruit: Model Anaconda * Love Love Fruit * Flame Flame Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Fullbring * Dirty Boots Hollow Powers * Cero * Garganta Zanpakuto * Tachikaze * Kazeshini * Wabisuke Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection") * Escolopendra (Spanish for "Centipede") Weapons * Executioner’s Blade * Heat Javelin * Eisen Whip * Hollow Bait Techniques * Snake Pit Dance * Snake Stick * Snake Slam * Perfume Femur * Slave Arrows * Coup De Vent * Tsugi no mai, Hakuren * Sacred Fire * Fire Gun * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun * Hebigama (Snake Scythes) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 150 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Outliers Next Chapter: Chapter 152 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Go Wild Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign